A Thousand Years
by kchanxfarron
Summary: Yugi Mutou sentia falta do seu amor, Atem, o qual ele o chamava de Mou Hitori no Boku. Dois anos depois de sua partida, ele é surpreendido por uma surpresa, realmente era algo que ele menos esperava, mas era algo bom.


Faz dois anos desde que o faraó foi embora. Completamente... Hoje eu estou na faculdade e ainda ajudo meu avô com a loja.

Anzu foi embora, conseguiu ir para Estados Unidos realizar o seu sonho de ser dançarina. Jonouchi e Honda continuam aqui no Japão. Jonouchi sempre vai visitar a sua irmãzinha Shizuka, já o Honda quebrou a cara e conseguiu namorar uma garota que ele estava muito afim chamada Miho. Estudamos em universidades diferentes, mas todas elas eram perto da outra e a gente sempre se encontrava no caminho pra ir no Burguer World.

E eu? Continuo seguindo em frente. Mas... Foi difícil se acostumar sem o faraó por perto... Eu sempre senti que faltava algo em mim e com certeza era ele... Uns meses atrás, Marik havia me ligado que encontrou o enigma e não pensou duas vezes antes de enviá-lo para mim. Mas mesmo estando com o enigma de volta, ele não passa de ser agora um simples acessório.

 ** _***Antigo Egito***_**

Narradora P.O.V.

\- Seto, você viu Atem? – perguntou Kisara

\- Não Kisara, não o encontrei em lugar nenhum. Nem mesmo no quarto.

\- Será que... Ele está mal por ter ido embora daquele tempo?

\- Eu acho que sim. Ele gostava muito daqueles garotos. – sorriu fraco

Enquanto Seto, Kisara e as empregadas procuravam por Atem, o próprio estava no seu lugar secreto. Ficava perto do famoso Rio Nilo. Mas ele não gostava de uma coisa... Seu reflexo. O formato de seu rosto, aqueles cabelos tricolor levantados para cima o fazia lembrar de uma certa pessoa... Uma pessoa que ele amava muito... Desde que o conheceu...

\- Yugi... Me arrependo em ter te deixado, mas...

Não conseguiu completar sua frase quando lágrimas grossas desciam pelo seu rosto. Atem queria voltar pra sua casa, queria ter levado Yugi contigo, mas não podia. O tempo era o inimigo de ambos, um pertencia ao passado e o outro pertencia ao futuro.

Enquanto o faraó chorava, lembranças dele e de Yugi passava em sua mente. O jeito carinhoso do garoto o conquistou, com o tempo fez com que Atem abrisse seus olhos e não desejar algum mal para as pessoas, a não ser aquelas que fizerem mal pro seu amado Aibou. Não só o jeito carinhoso de Yugi, mas como a coragem que o faraó fez com que o menor se sentir seguro e que podia ser assim também. Ambos são parecidos na aparência, mas diferentes na personalidade, muitos achavam que essas personalidades não podiam se cruzar, um podia trazer mal pra outra, mas ao criar uma amizade, fez com que os dois ajudasse um ao outro.

Atem ficou olhando para seu colar que continha seu nome e o enigma do milênio. O objeto dourado que fez com que conhecesse Yugi, seu amigo, parceiro e paixão proibida. Se não tivesse conhecido Yugi, estaria preso por uma eternidade absurda e não iria poder ter suas lembranças de volta. O colar que Yugi achou, se não fosse por ele, como iria saber seu verdadeiro nome? Provavelmente ia saber nunca. A batalha contra Bakura, se o Yugi não estivesse ido lá, quem iria lhe dar forças para ajuda-lo á continuar á lutar?

Yugi fez tudo por ele e vice-versa. A falta que ele fazia era enorme, Atem ficou praticamente sem rumo depois da partida. Tinha Seto, Kisara, Mana ao seu lado, mas ninguém se comparava com Yugi, seu único amor.

\- Faraó! – chamou uma voz familiar que o fez sair de seus pensamentos

\- Seto?

\- Meu faraó, ainda bem que te encontrei!

\- Como me achou?

\- Percebi que o senhor não estava no castelo, então eu resolvi procura-lo fora dele.

\- Entendi... – disse cabisbaixo

\- Você está bem meu faraó?

\- Acho que sim. – forçou um sorriso

\- Sei que você sente falta daqueles meninos, mas... – deu uma pausa e teve uma ideia – Mas que tal usar o enigma pra...

Não precisava completar a frase, o faraó compreendeu e correu para o palácio. Seto realmente teve uma ótima ideia.

 ** _**Casa dos Muto**_**

Yugi P.O.V.

Eu estava no meu quarto enquanto o meu avô foi sair comprar uma coisa que não lembro, com essa demora parece que é algo importante, ou o lugar era longe, assim fiquei na cama lendo os livros da faculdade. Estava fazendo um dia de sol e os raios batiam no enigma dourado que por pouco me cegava. Tirei o enigma que estava na mesa e o coloquei na cama, praticamente atrás de mim, assim quando o sol mudar, não vai bater em algum momento. Só de olhar para ele, memórias do meu passado passavam pela minha mente...

A companhia do faraó me fazia sentir bem, em que eu não estava sozinho, suas palavras me motivavam á ser mais destemido e forte... Eu tinha Jonouchi, Anzu e Honda no meu lado, mas com o faraó, parecia que eu sentia algo a mais...

Sim, eu me apaixonei por ele. Nunca admiti isso porque eu sentia medo... Medo da rejeição, não só dele, mas como de todos que eu amava. Era um pecado em dois homens se relacionarem, mas só depois da partida dele, eu vi que virou algo comum hoje em dia, mas ainda existem pessoas que não aceitam isso...

 _A dor do amor não nos separará_

 _Nós não precisamos de sua salvação_

 _A dor do amor nunca vai parar_

 _Nós somos a nossa própria criação_

Me distraí tanto que eu nem percebi que estava com o enigma na mão no lugar dos livros. Fiquei observando cada detalhe do objeto, as linhas de encaixe, o olho de Hórus... Senti uma dor no peito, eu só queria...

\- Isso não é justo! Eu sei que você tinha que voltar pro seu lugar, mas eu queria que você ficasse comigo... PRA SEMPRE! Mas não! Isso não aconteceu, você foi embora. Fiquei sem rumo, sem o que fazer... Meu coração ficou partido vendo você indo embora... – solucei - Pra longe de mim, é como se minha alma tinha que ser dividida em duas á força! Eu te amo Atem! EU TE AMO!

 _Eu morri todos os dias esperando você_

 _Querido, não tenha medo, eu amei você_

 _Por mil anos_

 _Eu amarei você por mais mil_

Mais lágrimas caíam no enigma até que ele brilhou. Fiquei confuso, pois a alma do faraó... Não... Será que... O objeto tremeu e o joguei pra longe, ficou em baixo da mesa, se ele explodir to fudido, fiquei com muito medo. O brilho se tornou mais forte que fechei os olhos para não me machucar. Depois de alguns segundos, a luz havia ficado fraca e resolvi olhar o que houve. O enigma permanecia no mesmo lugar. Mas sentia algo além do enigma no quarto... Olhei para todos os lados e... Não... Era... Era ele... no... No meu quarto, na minha frente...

\- Mo... Mou hitori no boku? – gaguejei me levantando da cama com medo

Ele deu um sorriso, sentia falta daquele sorriso...

\- Senti muito a sua falta... Aibou. – disse o meu antigo apelido

\- Co... Como você... – gaguejei, eu ainda estava com muito medo

\- Como eu vim para cá?

\- Sim... – ele deu uma pequena risada

\- Esqueceu-se que o enigma ainda nos mantém conectados?

\- O enigma? – peguei o objeto dourado que ganhei alguns anos atrás e o observei

\- Eu sei que parece estranho, mas... Eu percebi que você precisava de mim, então... Eu usei o poder do enigma pra me trazer no seu tempo. – estendeu sua mão para que eu me levantasse da cama

\- No meu tempo? – franzi a testa

\- Sim Aibou, esqueceu que eu sou uma parte sua do seu passado?

\- É mesmo... Eu tinha esquecido...

Olhei pra baixo e peguei o enigma de volta. Não percebi que Atem aproximou de mim e segurou o enigma junto, mas tocando em minhas mãos. Depois que ele as tocou, aquele sentimento ruim veio. Aquela época... Em que tínhamos que duelar... O nosso último duelo...

 **Flashback On**

 _\- Muito bem Mago Silencioso, ataque os pontos de vida dele diretamente! – disse enfim, tentando não demonstrar que eu estava prestes á chorar_

 _O feiticeiro atacou e uma luz branca e forte brilhou. Então eu... venci... Depois que a luz sumiu e os pontos de vida do faraó reduziram até zero, caí de joelhos e deixei as lágrimas caírem._

 _\- Meus parabéns. Muito bem. – disse faraó com um sorriso no rosto, por que? - Yugi... Levante-se, um campeão não fica de joelhos... – chorei ainda mais – Você conquistou uma grande vitória para nós dois._

 _\- Eu estava tão concentrado no jogo... Que eu me esqueci que vencendo esse duelo... Você vai embora... Derrotando você, eu o mandei embora... Pra sempre!_

 _\- Não, você abriu a porta pra mim. Graças á você, meu espírito pode finalmente descansar de novo. Eu vou voltar pra onde pertenço. O destino nos uniu por alguma razão. E nós cumprimos o nosso destino. – olhei diretamente para os seus olhos – Nós temos protegido a humanidade do retorno do jogo das sombras e nós dois crescemos muito percorrendo esse caminho._

 _-_ _ **Vou sentir a sua falta**_ _..._

 **Flashback off**

E senti... Por dois anos...

\- Aibou?

\- Hn? – levantei o olhar para ele

\- Está tudo bem?

\- É doloroso lembrar daquele dia... Do nosso último duelo... A nossa... Última vez que eu... – tomei um ar - Nós o viu.

\- Aibou...

Retirou suas mãos que tocavam nas minhas e as colocou no meu rosto, acariciando minhas bochechas e secando as lágrimas que caíram. Encostou nossas testas e assim eu sentia a sua respiração calma, enquanto a minha começou á ficar pesada...

\- Eu queria que aquele torneio não tivesse existido... Tudo bem, você tinha que voltar para o seu mundo, mas...

\- Yugi, você esqueceu o que eu disse?

\- O que?

 **Flashback On**

 _\- Você sabe que nunca nos separaremos de verdade, não sabe? O dom da bondade que você me dá e a coragem que dou á você continuarão conosco. E isso nos manterá juntos._ _ **Para sempre.**_

 **Flashback off**

\- Lembrou? - deu um pequeno selo na minha testa

\- Si-sim, mas... Mesmo assim, não tinha superado por um bom tempo a sua partida.

\- O que importa é que eu estou aqui e agora. Ao seu lado.

\- Mas... você só veio aqui para me consolar, não é? – por que diabos eu disse isso?

\- O que? Yugi...

\- Não precisa falar... – afastei-me – Eu sei que daqui á pouco você vai usar o "poder" dos espíritos pra poder voltar. Pois tem gente lá vai sentir sua falta. Como a Mana...

\- Yugi, do que você está falando? Eu não vim aqui só para ficar por poucos segundos! Eu vim aqui para te rever porque doía quando eu olhava o meu reflexo e ao invés de me ver, eu vejo você!

O que? Ele... Ele também sentia minha falta? Mas... Espera... Ele não me ama.

\- Eu queria te ver Yugi...

\- E já me viu... Agora você pode voltar pro seu tempo. – respondi grosso, não era essa a minha intenção

\- Por que está falando desse jeito Yugi?

\- Porque lá é o seu verdadeiro lugar. – não queria dizer isso, mas é a verdade

\- Mas lá não é o meu lugar. Eu descobri que é aqui... – pegou a minha mão e me puxou pra bem perto dele – Junto com você Aibou.

\- Mou hitori no boku...

\- **Você não sabe por quanto tempo te esperei**. Queria revê-lo, queria ver seu rosto angelical, queria te abraçar, te tocar, olhá-lo nos olhos para te dizer... – deu uma pausa

\- Dizer o que Atem? – estava curioso

\- Que... eu te amo Yugi Mutou!

 _E o tempo todo eu acreditei que encontraria você_

 _O tempo trouxe o seu coração para mim_

 _Eu amei você por mil anos_

 _Eu vou amar você por mais mil_

Meus olhos se arregalaram, não acredito no que ele disse... Ele... ele realmente me ama? Meu coração começou á bater feio um louco, parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco daqui a pouco.

\- Yugi? – chamou meu nome e o abracei

\- **Eu esperei tanto por isso**... – sussurrei

Ele retribuiu meu abraço, me apertando com força, como se o mundo fosse nos separar de novo e não quer que nos separe de novo. É tão bom sentir o seu calor de volta, estava sentindo falta disso...

\- Yugi... Eu... – olhei para o seu rosto e ele estava completamente corado

\- O que foi Atem?

\- Eu queria fazer uma coisa, mas não sei se você vai gostar...

Coloquei meu dedo indicador nos seus lábios e fui me aproximando lentamente... Lentamente até que meus lábios se encontrarem com os dele, tocando levemente. Não estava com pressa, nem mesmo ele, então fomos dando pequenos selos até ele lamber meus lábios pedindo a passagem. Não pensei duas vezes e abri mais minha boca, depois desse ato, senti mais calor do que antes. Era a temperatura do quarto? Estava fazendo um dia quente, mas não tanto assim... Era o calor dele? Pode ser, pois era um calor bom...

Não pude conter o gemido quando ele me puxou pra mais perto, apertando a minha cintura, minhas mãos estavam em seu peito e levei elas até o seu ombro e nuca, fazendo pra que nós não descolássemos nossos lábios, queria mais o seu contato. Arranhava levemente a sua nuca, deixando umas leves linhas brancas, pois a sua pele era bronzeada.

Senti ele apertar ainda mais minha cintura e me empurrava pra trás, tanto que as minhas pernas bateram na cama, fazendo perder o equilíbrio e soltá-lo. Mas não durou muito tempo, pois Atem voltou á me beijar, além de me empurrar mais pra trás até as minhas costas encostarem o colchão, perto da cabeceira.

Ele não está querendo... Oh céus, eu não estava preparado pra isso, eu era inexperiente, nunca fiz isso com uma garota, nem mesmo com um garoto... Eu queria ele, mas não agora...

\- E-espera Atem... eu... – desfiz o beijo, mas ele começou a distribuir mordidas e lambidas no meu pescoço - A-atem... P-ara... - gemi

\- O que foi Aibou?

\- Eu não sei se estou pronto... – corei – Porque e-eu não...

\- Entendo, não vou te forçar a nada, ok? Irei esperar o tempo que precisar.

\- Ok...

Acenou a cabeça vencido, deitou-se no meu lado e me trouxe pra perto dele, abraçando-me pela cintura. Não pude deixar de corar, mas depois passei meus braços em volta de seu corpo.

 _Eu sinto o amor quando você está por perto_

 _Como um anjo_

 _E você me guiou durante os tempos escuros_

 _Deixaremos esse mundo pra trás_

\- Você mudou...

\- Eu cresci, como todo mundo. – dei um risinho

\- Mas a altura continua a mesma. – gargalhou e eu fui junto

\- To feliz por você ter vindo... Tava me corroendo por dentro uma dor insuportável sem você por perto.

\- A mim também Aibou. - arrumou uma mecha loira minha – Seto falava que isso era algo comum entre amigos, mas... Não era a mesma sensação quando eu sentia falta de Jonouchi, Anzu e Honda... era mais doloroso...

\- Sim... A dor do amor...

\- Quando você sentiu isso por mim? Digo... Quando você se apaixonou por mim?

\- Ah? E-eu... Não lembro...

\- Hm... Não lembra é? – me provocou mordendo meu pescoço

\- Atem! – bati no seu ombro e ele riu – Está bem. Acredito que foi desde que o conheci, mas acabei percebendo uns dois meses antes de... – travei, não gostava de lembrar disso – antes de você ir embora. – afundei meu rosto entre o travesseiro e o seu pescoço

\- Aibou... – beijou minha bochecha e sussurrou no meu ouvido - Isso já passou. Eu estou aqui agora.

\- Vamos mudar de assunto?

\- Vamos. – sorriu

E ficamos o resto da tarde conversando. Falei pra ele sobre os nossos amigos e ele se sentiu orgulhoso por todos nós em estarmos seguindo em frente em direção aos nossos sonhos. Eu quero ser como o meu avô, virar arqueólogo, depois que conheci Atem, minha obsessão não mais apenas Monstros de Duelos, mas também os segredos do Egito, queria conhecer mais coisas. Não contei muito sobre o Kaiba, pois ele e Mokuba continuam sendo donos da Kaiba Corporation e sempre que esbarrávamos ele sempre vinha com a frase "Yugi, te desafio á um duelo comigo!", algumas vezes eu aceitava por ter nada a fazer e outras recusava falando "não obrigado, tenho prova".

\- Kaiba nunca vai mudar, ele ainda quer provar que é o melhor. – ele riu

\- Como sempre. Acho que depois do nosso duelo, quebramos o orgulho dele.

E ficamos assim, rindo. Era tão bom, parecia que aquela dor foi embora, só pelo fato de ele estar por perto de volta. Mas eu sei que á qualquer hora ele vai embora, não vai poder ficar por muito tempo.

\- Algo lhe incomoda Yugi? – perguntou preocupado

\- É que... Você não vai poder ficar por muito tempo, né? – ele suspirou

\- Eu ainda estou vendo um jeito de ficar com você pra sempre. Hoje eu só queria revê-lo, mas como eu disse, não por poucos segundos ou minutos ou até mesmo horas... – olhei pra ele poder dar logo a resposta que eu queria, percebendo isso, ele suspirou - Vou poder ficar até meia noite. Desculpe por ter te enrolado, mas eu não queria te preocupar...

\- São cinco e pouco... Ainda temos tempo.

\- Espero que elas não passam rápido.

\- Não vão.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos e, do nada, Atem começou á me beijar desesperadamente, como se o tempo agora é curto.

\- Yugi... Quero que você entenda... Eu preciso mesmo de você agora. Ou é agora ou nunca!

\- A-atem...

\- Eu te amo Aibou... Te quero muito... – disse e em seguida começou um beijo

Aquele calor de antes voltou, mas com mais intensidade. Eu quero muito ele, mas... Quer saber? Que se foda tudo! Eu amo ele, eu quero ele e agora! Tudo que eu fiz pra demonstrar que eu também queria o mesmo, arranhei a sua nuca e o puxei pra mais perto de mim com a ajuda de minhas pernas, nossas intimidades se encostaram e isso fez pra que parrássemos o beijo pra poder gemer, acho que fui um pouco longe demais.

\- Yugi... O que foi isso?

\- Eu quero fazer isso. Eu fiquei com medo, mas... Não posso deixar isso de lado, sempre te quis.

\- Tem certeza disso Yugi, não quero te deixar irritado e nem quero me arrepender dis... – o interrompi

\- Tenho! Eu que vou me arrepender em não fazer isso.

\- Yugi... – sussurrou meu nome

\- Mou hitori no boku... Eu sou todo seu. Agora e pra sempre.

Voltamos pra onde paramos, nossas línguas sendo enroscadas, roçando uma na outra. Pra falar a verdade, nunca tinha beijado daquele jeito com mais ninguém. Tentei me relacionar com outras pessoas, mas nunca dava certo e por isso que nunca cheguei tão longe.

Estremeci quando Atem tocou na minha pele descoberta, suas mãos eram macias e quentes. Elas foram subindo da minha cintura até meu peito e descia lentamente, arranhando de leve. Até chegar na barra da camiseta e levantá-la. Isso fez com que parássemos com os beijos, mas demorou um pouco pra voltarmos, pois Atem estava olhando diretamente pra algo...

\- Isso é novo. – disse apontando pro meu peito

Eu tinha até esquecido... Minha tatuagem do enigma. A ideia foi do Jonouchi, uma ideia idiota e dolorida, mas valeu a pena. O enigma foi desenhado no centro do meu peito, acompanhava umas linhas diagonais e algumas retas que estavam em volta dele, fazendo a impressão ele estava iluminando o peito todo. Além dos detalhes perfeitos do enigma, os encaixes, as sombras, tudo, além de ele ter sido pintado da cor que eu achei que era a mesma da original... Atem ficou impressionado com o desenho muito bem feito, tanto que ficou com os olhos vidrados nele.

\- Eu tinha perdido o enigma depois do nosso duelo, então como eu não tinha ele, resolvi deixar um desenho dele pra lembrar...Foi um pouquinho doloroso, mas valeu a pena. – dei um pequeno riso - Mas um tempo depois, Marik conseguiu recuperá-lo e mandou pra mim.

\- Posso tocar?

Sorri assentindo e fechei os olhos, pra sentir as pontas de seus dedos contornar as linhas do desenho. Não apenas as suas mãos, mas como também a sua língua, suspirei várias vezes só de sentir seus dentes mordendo o local e lambia depois pra amenizar a pequena dor. Deixou a tatuagem de lado, indo em direção de um de meus mamilos, fazendo o mesmo. Nessa situação eu não apenas suspirei, mas como gemi alto, pois o contato era maior.

\- A-atem...

Gemi seu nome e levei a minha mão para seus cabelos bagunçando-os. Era sinal pra ele parar um pouco e depois continuar. Droga, era tão boa essa sensação, não queria que parasse. Se eu gemia muito com esses toques, não quero ver como vai ser quando ele for mais pra baixo... Ele mudou de mamilo e contornou com o dedo o que ele tinha deixado de lado.

– Atem... Isso é bom...

\- Isso porque você não sentiu o melhor.

Eu e a minha grande boca, depois de ele ter falando isso, senti suas mãos irem pra minha cintura, fazendo uma pequena pressão e depois levou-as em direção aos botões da minha calça. Estremeci, tentando me preparar pra o que estava por vir. Senti minha calça sendo abaixada e ele passou seus dedos levemente pro meu membro já excitado, mas ainda dentro da cueca, não pude conter um gemido um pouco mais alto. Enquanto eu recuperava um pouco a respiração, o vi retirar as partes de cima da sua roupa egípcia, incluindo sua coroa, deixando apenas uma espécie de saia. Depois de retirar, ele se abaixou, beijando e mordendo a região perto do meu quadril, me fazendo estremecer ainda mais, além de ele abaixar a cueca lentamente, queria sentir ele agora, mas parece que ele quer me torturar antes.

\- A-atem... Eu não vou conseguir aguentar... – disse quando ele retirou completamente a cueca

\- Mas já quer apressar? – riu – Calma Aibou, você tem que ter um pouco mais de paciência.

Disse sorrindo e sem aviso, lambeu a ponta do meu membro. Esse foi o gemido mais alto que soltei, até agora. Ele começou dando leves beijos e em seguida lambendo de volta, mas desta vez toda a extensão. Uma de minhas mãos foi parar no lençol e a outra foi de volta pros seus cabelos tricolor, precisava segurar em algo. Pensando que a tortura acabou, ele vem e coloca uma parte do meu membro dentro de sua boca, sugando-o, com esse ato, apertei mais o lençol e puxei seus cabelos, por sorte ele não reclamou, melhor, continuou, só que um pouco mais forte.

Esse tempo todo eu fiquei com os olhos fechados, não queria abrir, assim ia estragar as sensações... Mas eu queria vê-lo. Contra a minha vontade e um pouco de força, levantei um pouco minha cabeça e abri meus olhos. Atem estava com sua boca delicada sugando meu membro com um pouco mais de velocidade, arranhando meus quadris e minhas coxas. Parece que ele percebeu que estava o olhando, então ele abriu seus olhos e olhou diretamente pra mim, tirando sua boca e lambeu a ponta novamente de uma maneira sexy. Merda, ele sabe como me deixar desse jeito e graças á este ato, estava prestes á gozar.

\- A... ATEM!

Praticamente gritei e explodi, apertando com mais força do que antes o lençol e seus cabelos. Eu estava envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. Atem estava engolindo meu sêmen enquanto eu tentava normalizar a minha respiração, mas era impossível, pois o que aconteceu foi muito intenso. Bom, mas intenso.

\- Aibou... – engatinhou até a mim – Tudo bem?

\- Tudo... Isso foi...

\- Intenso? – completou, como se tivesse lido minha mente sobre o que eu tinha achado

\- Demais...

Rimos e esperamos um ao outro recuperar o fôlego. Ele sussurrava que eu era delicioso, mordia meu pescoço, pelo visto era meu ponto super fraco, só pra me provocar de volta e funcionou. Voltamos a nos beijar depois de recuperar o ar, desta vez eu arranhava de leve seus braços, ombros e costas. Mordeu de volta meu pescoço enquanto retirava suas últimas peças de roupa. Era agora... E eu estava preparado desta vez. Atem levantou seu tronco e levou seus dedos pros seus lábios, lambendo-os. Ficou com os olhos fitando meu rosto enquanto levava seus dedos para minha entrada, me fazendo gemer um pouco de dor por causa da introdução, depois de um tempo, me acostumei com eles lá dentro, mas isso não durou muito tempo. Sabia o que ele irá fazer a seguir, então coloquei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura enquanto ele se ajeitava e posicionava seu membro na minha entrada.

\- Mou hitori no boku...

\- Aibou...

Sorri pra demonstrar que está tudo bem, então suas mãos foram pros lados de minha cabeça, fazendo pra que ele se apoie no colchão e me penetrou. Gritei de dor, ele era um pouco mais grosso do que os dedos. Ele ficou perto do meu ouvido sussurrando que a dor já passa e espalhava beijos pela minha bochecha, pescoço e ombro. Depois de um bom tempo, com o auxílio de meus pés, empurrei Atem para que continuasse. E assim foi feito, ele começou com estocadas lentas e longas, fazendo pra que me acostumasse. Os gritos de dor passaram pra gemidos de prazer...

Queria que ele fosse mais rápido, mas antes de eu fazer alguma coisa pra demonstrar, suas mãos saíram de perto da minha cabeça indo em direção da minha cintura, apertando-a com força e aumentando muito mais o ritmo das estocadas. Uma quantidade enorme de gemidos saía da minha boca, arranhões por toda extensão de suas costas morenas, apertos na minha cintura, mordidas em meus ombros, a cama rangia alto...

Tudo estava se tornando excitante e eu não ia aguantar por muito tempo. Uma de suas mãos saiu da cintura e foi para minha coxa, apertando-a e arranhando-a com força. Com certeza vai ficar roxo e vermelho, pelo fato da minha pele ser branca. As estocadas foram ainda mais rápidas e mais arranhões eu fazia em suas costas, só espero que não sangrem. Atem de alguma forma, conseguiu acertar no meu ponto mais sensível, ele percebeu isso quando eu gemi muito alto.

\- Aibou? – perguntou preocupado

\- A-atem... faz de novo. - implorei

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem...

Disse e acertou novamente no meu ponto, várias vezes. Eu estava prestes á chegar no meu ápice de volta graças á isso e seus gemidos abafados, pois seu rosto ainda estava perto do meu ouvido e pelo visto, Atem também estava quase chegando, seu corpo estava começando á tremer.

\- Y-Yugi... – gemeu

\- Atem... E-eu... Não vou aguentar... – gemi - por muito tempo...

\- Não se segura Yugi. – beijou-me – Vamos junto.

Não consegui me segurar por mais tempo e gozamos juntos, soltando um gemido alto e longo. Meu sêmen se espalhou entre meu peito e do Atem, já ele gozou dentro de mim, sorri com isso. Seu corpo caiu em cima de mim, mas claro, ele foi com calma pra não me machucar, assim eu o abracei. Ao abraça-lo, ele começou á tremer... Mas, parecia ser de... Medo?

\- Mou hitori no boku, o que houve?

\- Eu não quero ir embora Aibou.

\- M-mas... Você vai voltar, né?

\- Sim, mas não sei quando. – levantou seu tronco e fez com que conseguisse olhar meus olhos – Yugi, eu queria te dar uma noite maravilhosa e acho que consegui...

\- E conseguiu. – dei um selinho e sorriu

\- Fico feliz... Yugi... Eu prometo que eu voltarei. Não sei se vai ser breve ou vai levar anos, mas voltarei! – disse acariciando minha bochecha e peguei sua mão

\- E eu estarei te esperando... Só não demore muito...

\- Vou tentar.

Puxei-o pra mais perto e lhe dei um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Nem preciso dizer que fizemos um segundo round, preciso?

\- Yugi... – me chamou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos

\- Hm? – perguntei sonolento

\- **Ana b'hibbik.** – disse em árabe

\- O que quer dizer?

\- **_Eu te amo_**. – sorri

\- **Aishiteru** , mou hitori no boku...

 _Sobre nós, nos deixe voar_

 _Você sempre será meu anjo_

 _Sobre nós, nos deixe dançar_

 _Você sempre será meu anjo eterno..._

Era seis e pouco da noite, quando meu avô voltou pra casa, Atem ficou no meu quarto me esperando, pois não queríamos assustar o coitado mostrando que Atem estava aqui em casa. Ficamos conversando um pouco mais, o tempo desta vez estava passando devagar, isso era bom, não quero despedir dele assim tão rápido.

Mas quando deu 23:50, comecei á me desesperar... Comecei á chorar e abracei meu amor pela última vez.

\- Por favor Yugi, não quero partir com você assim. Fica feliz, pois essa não será a única e última vez que você me verá. Eu vou voltar pro meu tempo e fazer com que eu volte de novo, só que ficando por mais tempo.- disse acariciando meu cabelo e minhas costas.

\- Tudo bem Atem, mas por favor... Volte o mais cedo possível!

\- Eu te disse... Vou tentar. Prometo!

Assim, nos beijamos, mas era um pequeno selo. Pequenos e longos selos. Quando deu meia noite, seu corpo começou á sumir aos poucos, mas ainda beijávamos, até ele sumir completamente e sentir mais nada nos meus braços. Suspirei me deitando e assim eu chorei. Mas esse choro foi de alegria, ansiedade, tristeza... Ele vai voltar...

 _A dor do amor não nos deixa esmagar_

 _Vocês serão todos perdoados_

 _A dor do amor, eu quero tocar_

 _Sem ela, não vale a pena viver_

 **Duas semanas depois**

Duas semanas atrás ele foi embora, eu me sentia mal pelo fato de ele ter partido, mas eu ainda estava feliz, pois ele disse que ia voltar. Hoje vai ser um dia corrido, pois vai haver mais um novo campeonato de Monstros de Duelos e tive que ajudar meu avô na loja. Sorte que eu estava de férias da faculdade e podia fazer isso sem preocupação nenhuma.

\- Yugi, parece cabisbaixo. – disse meu avô enquanto guardava uma pequena caixa

\- Eu estou bem Ji-chan, apenas estou cansado.

\- É por causa do faraó?

\- Pode ser. – ele deu um pequeno riso – O que foi?

\- Oh meu pequeno Yugi, eu sei que você tinha um sentimento forte por ele. – arregalei os olhos – Mas não se preocupe, você sempre será o meu pequeno e único neto, não importa quem você ame. Pois amor não é algo pra ser julgado, você deve saber disso. Você sempre se sentia bem quando estava com ele, isso me deixava feliz. Lembro que você era bem solitário, mal conseguia fazer amigos por causa da sua timidez, mas depois que o faraó entrou pra sua vida... A sua vida mudou, conseguiu realizar o seu desejo de ter amigos, amigos que confiam em você, te apoiam... Ele fez tanta coisa boa pra sua vida, me sinto honrado em ter lhe dado o enigma.

\- Ji-chan... – eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos, meu avô falava com palavras bonitas – Fico feliz pelo senhor entender...

\- Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho, amanhã vai ter um campeonato de Monstros de Duelo e vai vir muitos clientes pra cá.

\- Sim! - acenei a cabeça e continuei o ajudando na loja – Uh... Ji-chan! Onde estão as caixas com as novas cartas de duelo?

\- Ah, eu deixei lá em cima. Faz favor de pegá-las. – acenei e fui em direção á escada, mal subi dois degraus e o sino da porta tocou – Oh, me desculpe, nós ainda não estam...

\- Ji-chan? – olhei pra trás e meu avô estava de boca aberta – O que hou...

Fui em direção do meu avô e tive que parar no meio do caminho... Pois...

\- Com licença, eu só queria perguntar pro Yugi se ele gostaria de duelar comigo. – não disse nada, apenas fiquei no mesmo lugar e tremendo – O que me diz? – perguntou olhando pra mim

Não pode ser... é...

\- **_Aibou_**?

Lágrimas e lágrimas caíram no meu rosto. Ele estava vestindo uma regata branca, jaqueta de couro e uma calça, ambas pretas e de couro, além de seus velhos sapatos pretos. Não era mais as suas roupas egípcias, então significa que...

\- **_Mou hitori no boku_**!

Meu amor, minha vida... Voltou. Corri em direção dele, indo abraça-lo. Uma coisa eu sei, ele nunca mais vai embora. Nunca mais, ele vai ficar... E desta vez, **pra sempre**.

 _Escalamos as montanhas_

 _Atravessamos o deserto_

 _Pelo nosso amor_

 _Vamos fazer um pacto hoje à noite_

 _Assim, podemos curar esta dor do amor para sempre_


End file.
